kamenriderworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Eiji Hino
Eiji Hino (火野 映司, Hino Eiji, portrayed by Shu Watanabe) is the main protagonist in the series of Kamen Rider OOO. His title is pronounced similarly to both "Os," refers to the three O's in the series title which represent the character's transformation items, as well as meaning "multiple kings" (ｓ, Ōzu). The three O's also represent the infinity symbol with an additional circle over the center, stating that Kamen Rider OOO is Over Infinity. His debut was a cameo in the film Kamen Rider Double Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate where he fights against the Luna Dopant. Before Eiji Hino, there was a previous Kamen Rider OOO who had fought and sealed the Greeed away. Biography He is the son of an politician who travels the world with his grandfather. While at Africa a year prior to the series, Eiji attempted to use his fortune to help out a village. However, his money was used to fund a civil war that cost the life of a little girl Eiji befriended whose death he was unable to stop while he was forced to looked on helplessly. Though the Hino family used his sob story to get the people's support, the ordeal caused Eiji to lose any desire and become willing to help those in need, going so far to even risking his neck for complete strangers. He returned to Japan to fund for more of his travels. His latest part-time job at the Kougami Art Museum ends due to the destruction of the museum around him, Eiji takes a strange red coin he found while off duty which he thinks is his pay. This causes a disembodied arm to begin to follow him around, until the arm announces that it is called Ankh and is one of the ancient beings known as the Greeed, and he needs Eiji's help to become King. When they are attacked by a monster called a Yummy, Eiji risks his life to rescue Ankh, who in return saves him and gives Eiji two more strange coins, calling them Medals, and a belt, enabling Eiji to transform into Kamen Rider OOO. After destroying the Yummy and further encounters with the Greeed, people from the Kougami Foundation begin to approach Eiji, offering their assistance in the fight against the Greeed and Yummy, but their true motives are not clear. He also gets a job and housing at the Cous Coussier after the owner Chiyoko Shiraishi finds out that he is a world traveler. In the process, joined by Akira Date, Eiji learns more of the Greeed's desire to become whole and the reason why Ankh is unable to assume his complete form. However, things changed when Eiji ended up becoming a host to half of a set of Purple Core Medals that react to his lack of selfish desires, the same presumed reason why he is able to use Kamen Rider OOO's powers without any sign of going berserk so far like the First OOO, with dangerous consequences. Soon after, Eiji learns from Kousei Kougami, the Foundation's owner, that the only way to counteract the purple Core Medals is to acquire a desire of his own, something he is yet capable of doing as he turns into the dinosaur-like Eiji Greeed (映司グリード, Eiji Gurīdo) after absorbing two more purple Core Medals. However, it was by then Eiji remembers his desire is to have the power to help others and later agrees to Kougami's suggestion to absorb all the Cell Medals in the Kougami Foundation's possession to achieve that desire. However, it does not halt Eiji's Greedification during his his final battle when he uses all the Cell Medals in his body in a risky attack that fails to destroy Maki. But before Eiji fully became a Greeed, Ankh gives Eiji his last three Core Medals, disappearing from Shingo and allowing Eiji to transform to defeat Maki, resulting in the destruction of the Core Medals along with Ankh's. As Eiji falls back to the earth, Ankh appears to him as his disembodied arm, saying his farewells, before disappearing into half of the broken Taka Medal that once held his consciousness. Saved by Kamen Rider Birth, receiving the other half of Ankh's Core Medal that Hina found, Eiji leaves Japan and resumes his journey around the world with a spectral Ankh arm following him. Despite often coming off as happy go lucky in his personality, Eiji is actually quite strong willed and was easily able to pick up on the fact he could use Ankh's need for him and the OOO Driver to keep the Greeed in line. Another defining trait is Eiji will fight to protect anyone in need, even complete strangers and at the risk of his own life. This stemmed after his regret from not saving the little African girl he befriended during a civil war which his family fortune started. He keeps a collection of coins and almost always has pairs of underwear of different designs and colors which he at times even gives to others. Eiji possesses no selfish desires which made him ideal for being OOO but also became a weakness once the Purple Core Medals went into his body. Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba Combo Tatoba Combo (タトバコンボ, Tatoba Konbo), known as the "Multi Combo" (複数コンボ, Fukusū Konbo?), is the main combination that is always used by Kamen Rider OOO using Taka, Tora & Batta Core Medals. As Tatoba Combo, OOO is armed with the Tora Claw gauntlets, and can transform his legs into Batta Legs to reach enemies that are out of his reach, such as ones that can fly. He can execute a Rider Kick called the Tatoba Kick (タトバキック, Tatoba Kikku) where after jumping high up through the Batta Legs, he descends with a drop kick through the three rings that form, which are in the primary colors of the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals which surround him in auras depending on the Core Medals. After passing through the red ring representing the Taka Medal, he is surrounded in a red veil with wings, the yellow ring representing the Tora Medal gives an aura with claws, while the green ring representing the Batta Medal gives an aura with legs. It also can dual-wield s the Medajalibur and Medagabryu, as seen in the movie, The Shogun and 21 Core Medals.*Eiji has been transformed into Purple-Eyed Tatoba Combo (パープルアイドタトバコンボ, Pāpuru Aido Tatoba Konbo) when Doctor Maki has transferring his purple Core Medal into Eiji's body, turning him into a mindless monster. This form has used only once to attack Ankh until Doctor Maki has transferring another purple Core Medal, causing Eiji cancelling transformation and become into Eiji Greeed (映司グリード, Eiji Gurīdo). *After absorbing a vast amount of Cell Medals, Eiji uses the King's Core Medals which Kougami gave him to transform into a more powerful version of Tatoba Combo (variably referred to as "The Ultimate Tatoba Combo" (究極のタトバコンボ, Kyūkyoku no Tatoba Konbo) and "The True OOO" (真のオーズ, Shin no Ōzu). In this state, Kamen Rider OOO's power has increased to the point of momentarily surpassing the purple Core Medals, allowing him to dual wield the Medajalibur and the Medagabryu, as well as defeat a complete Greeed with the Tatoba Kick. However, because of the immense power that was brought from the immense number of Cell Medals within Eiji's body, these Medals overloaded and broke apart. 'Takakiriba' Takakiriba (タカキリバ, Takakiriba) is a red/green form with his head having Hawk themed powers, his arms having Mantis themed powers, and his legs having Grasshopper themed powers. This combo also makes an appearance in Double Forever, to fight the Luna Dopant. In the series, it was the second combo to appear during OOO's first fight with the Kamakiri Yummy to finish it off. 'Takatoratah' Takatoratar (タカトラーター , Takatorātā) is a red/yellow form with his head having Hawk themed powers, his arms having Tiger themed powers, and his legs having Cheetah themed powers. In this form, OOO is able to move at blurring speeds. This form was first used on the Neko Yummy to weaken it as so OOO could get out the host within the Yummy's body. 'Takakirietah' Takakirietar (タカキリーター, Takakirītā) is a red/green/yellow random combo, he is able to combine the accuracy improving powers of the Taka Head, the speed of the Cheetah Legs, and the Kamakiri Arms, and it was used in the first fight against the Ageha Yummy. When its Scanning Charge is activated, OOO uses the Taka Head's accuracy powers to lock on to the enemy, then projects three rings in front of him, which he then charges through with the Cheetah Legs and finally performs a finishing strike with the Kamakiri Swords. 'Takagoriba' Takagoriba (タカゴリバ, Takagoriba) is a red/gray/green form that is accessed through the Taka, Gorilla, and Batta Core Medals. Kamen Rider OOO can use the Taka Head's accuracy-improving powers along with the Gori Bagōn gauntlets of the Gorilla Arms and the jumping abilities of the Batta Legs. He first uses this Combo during the events of Movie War Core, where he fights N as the Armored Warrior Inhumanoid. In the series, OOO used this Combo to fight the Kabuto Yummy until being overwhelmed when the Kabuto Yummy created the Kuwagata Yummy. 'Takautar' Takautar (タカウーター, Takaūtā) is a red/blue/yellow random combo using the Taka Head's accuracy improvement, the Unagi Whips of the Unagi Arms, and the Cheetah Leg's speed and rapid kicks. First used against Uva and the Kuwagata Yummy. 'Takauba' Takauba (タカウバ, Takauba, Takauba)is a red/blue/green random combo with the Taka Head's accuracy improvement, the Unagi Whips, and the Batta Leg's jumping ability. This Random Combo was first used to get rid of a group of Waste Yummies when OOO tried to defeat Batta Yummy. Takauba's Scanning Charge are unknown and its Scanning Charge can be conjunction with Medagabryu in Axe Mode which combined the strength of Unagi and Medagabryu to send the electric Medagabryu to deliver the final blow against the enemy. 'Takajaba' Takajaba (タカジャバ, Takajaba) is a red/green random combo with the Taka Head's accuracy improvement, the Taja Spinner from the Kujaku arms, and the Batta Leg's jumping ability. It was first used in the first match against the Batta Yummy. 'Takatoradol' Takatoradol (タカトラドル, Takatoradoru, Takatoradol) is a red/yellow random combo with the Taka Head's accuracy improvement, the Tora Arms' the Tora Claws, and the talon-like attachments of the Condol Legs. It was first used to fight evenly with Uva and the Batta Yummy when he lost the Batta Medal. 'Takagorita' Takagorita (タカゴリタ, Takagorita, Takagorita) is a red/gray/blue random combo with the Taka Head's accuracy improvement, the Gorilla Arms, and the Tako Leg's splitting legs. It was first use to fight with Kazari until Birth arrived to back OOO up, but the enhanced Greeed overpowered both OOO Takagorita and Birth until OOO used the Tajador Combo. 'Takauta' Takauta (タカウタ, Takauta, Takauta) is a red/blue random combo with the Taka Head's accuracy improvement, the Unagi Whips, and the Tako Leg's splitting legs. It was first used to fight against the Red Omu Yummy. 'Takatorata' Takatorata is a red/yellow/blue randam combo with the Taka Head's accuracy improvement, the Tora Arms' the Tora Claws, and the Tako Leg's splitting legs. It was first used in the first fight against the Ptera Yummies. 'Takauzo' Takauzo (タカウゾ, Takauzo, Takauzo) is a red/blue/gray random combo with the Taka Head's accuracy improvement, the Unagi Whips, and the Zou Leg's ability to cause minor earthquakes. It first debuted as a display of a different assortment of Medal selection when Shingo took Ankh's job of giving OOO the Medals. 'Takapanba' Takapanba is a random combo exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, used through the Taka, Panda, and Batta Medals. It's Scanning Charge, Panda Giant Storm (パンダ･ジャイアントストーム, Panda Jaianto Sutōmu), is similar to moves used in professional wrestling. It starts with OOO jumping up then crashing into the opponent with a body slam followed by using the Panda Claws to spin an opponent before a backbreaker and flinging the body into the air as it crashes into the ground. 'Takagaruba' Takagaruba is a random combo exclusive to the Kamen Rider OOO: Hyper Battle DVD and Ganbaride. It is used through the Taka, Kangaroo, and Batta Medals. This combo is armed with the boxing gloves called the Gangan Gloves (ガンガングローブ, Gangan Gurōbu). The Scanning Charge is the Kangaroo Champion Puncher (カンガルー･チャンピオン･パンチャー, Kangarū Chanpion Panchā) ''Rider Punch. Later, this Random Combo was lost when Kangaroo Medal disappeared after used. 'Takatoragaru' '''Takatoragaru' is a random combo exclusive to the Hyper Battle DVD and Ganbaride. It is accessed through the Taka, Tora, and Kangaroo Medals. This combo gives OOO spring loaded jumps and kicks. Later, this Random Combo was lost when Kangaroo Medal disappeared after used. Gatakiriba Combo ' Gatakiriba Combo' (ガタキリバコンボ, Gatakiriba Konbo), also known as the Strongest Combo (最強コンボ, Saikyō Konbo), is Kamen Rider OOO's green combination, using the powers of Uva's Core Medal's: Kuwagata, Kamakiri & Batta Medals. As Gatakiriba Combo, OOO can create massive numbers of duplicates of himself, use the Kamakiri Swords, and jump high. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Gatakiriba Kick, where after splitting into several duplicates, OOO jumps into the air and performs a series of flying sidekicks on the target. However, Eiji claims it is extremely difficult to revert back to being just a single OOO so that he can cancel the transformation. In the Movie, OOO used the Gatakiriba Combo's Scanning Charge to duplicate himself, then all but the original switched their medals to make the OOO Combo Clones. 'Gatatoraba' Gatatoraba (ガタトラバ, Gatatoraba)is a green/yellow random combo using the Kuwagata, Tora, and Batta Cores. In this Random Combo, Kamen Rider OOO has high jumping abilities with the Batta Legs, wind-backed slashing powers with the Tora Claws, and can release electricity from the Kuwagata Head's horns. It was first used on a quartet of Waste Yummies. 'Gatatorartar' Gatatorartar is a green/yellow Random Combo using the Kuwagata, Tora, and Cheetah Cores. In this Random Combo, Kamen Rider OOO has super speed with the Cheetah Legs, wind-backed slashing powers with the Tora Claws, and can release electricity from the Kuwagata Head's horns. It was used in the Kamen Rider OOO movie. 'Gatatorazo' Gatatorazo is a green/yellow/gray Random Combo using the Kuwagata, Tora, and Zou Cores. In this Random Combo, Kamen Rider OOO has earthquake-inducing stomps with the Zou Legs, wind-backed slashing powers with the Tora Claws, and can release electricity from the Kuwagata Head's horns. It is seen in OOO's production press conference report. Latorartar Combo Latorartar Combo (ライトラーターコンボ, Raitorātā Konbo), also known as the "Scorching Combo" (灼熱コンボ, Shakunetsu Konbo), is a pure yellow form when all three of Kazari's Core Medals: Lion, Tora & Cheetah Medals '''are used to make a combo. He has his head having Lion themed powers, his arms having Tiger themed powers, and his legs having Cheetah themed powers. As Litorartar Combo, OOO can emit an infrared light called the '''Liodias that is intense enough to incinerate, use the Tora Claws, and run at high speeds. The Cheetah Legs also enable Litorartar Combo to perform the Revol Spin Kick (リボルスピンキック, Riboru Supin Kikku). This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Gush Cross (ガッシュクロス, Gasshu Kurosu), which projects three yellow rings in front of OOO before charging through them with the Cheetah Medal's speed before delievering a cross slash on the target with the Tora Claws infused with the Lion Medal's energy projection. The name of this Combo has been variably written as "Latorartah" and "Latoratar" in various print materials. 'Latoraba' Latoraba (ラトラバ, Ratoraba) is a yellow/green form with his head having Lion themed powers, his arms having Tiger themed powers, and his legs having Grasshopper themed powers. It was first used to fight evenly with Gamel and the Bison Yummy. 'Lakiriba' Lakiriba (ラキリバ, Rakiriba) is a yellow/green form with his head having Lion themed powers, his arms having Mantis themed power, and his legs having Grasshopper themed powers. It's Scanning Charge allows OOO's to jumps up high with the Batta Legs blinds an opponent with the Lion Head then goes in with the finishing strike with the Kamakiri Swords. It was used to finish off the Bison Yummy. 'Latorazo' Latorazo (ラトラゾ, Ratorazo) is a yellow/silver form with his head having Lion themed powers, his arms having Tiger themed powers, and his legs having Elephant themed powers. This form was first used to fight even with Kazari until OOO managed to collect a Cheetah Medal from Kazari. 'Lakirietah' Lakirietar (ラキリーター, Rakirītā) is a yellow/green/yellow rand combo. As Lakirietar, Kamen Rider OOO can use the Lion Head's light-based powers along with the Kamakiri Swords and the blurring speed and rapid kicking barrage of the Cheetah Legs. It was used in the first fight against the Lion-Kurage Yummy. 'Lauba' Lauba '(ラウバ, ''Lauba) is a yellow/blue/green random combo with the Lion head's Light base powers with the Unagi Whips, along the Batta legs. It first debuted as a display of a different assortment of Medal selection when Shingo took Anhk's job of giving OOO the Medals. '''Lagorita Lagorita '(ラゴリタ, ''Ragorita) is a yellow/gray/blue random combo with the Lion Head's Liodias ability, the Gorilla Arms, and the Tako Leg's splitting legs. It first debuted as a display of a different assortment of Medal selection when Shingo took Ankh's job of giving OOO the Medals. Sagohzo Combo '''Sagohzo Combo (サゴーゾコンボ, Sagōzo Konbo), also known as the "Gravity Combo" (重力コンボ, Jūryoku Konbo), is a pure grey form when all three of Gamel's Core Medal: Sai, Gorilla, & Zou Medal. In this Combo, OOO gains superhuman strength and gravity manipulationk as well the ability to perform strong headbutts through the Sai Head, able to perform the Bagoon Pressure attack, where the Gori Bagoon gauntlets are launched from his arms and create powerful shockwaves by banging his chest through the Gorilla Arms, and cause minor earthquakes with the Zou Legs including a powerful drop attack called the Zuo Stomp (ズオーストンプ, Zuō Sutonpu). This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is Sagohzo Impact (サゴーゾインパクト, Sagōzo Inpakuto), where Sagohzo Combo jumps in the air and does a powerful stomp which trapping a Yummy in the ground then the ground moves toward OOO where he delivers a powerful double handed punch and headbutt at the same time. The damaged ground reforms after the scanning charge. 'Sauba' Sauba is a silver/blue/green form with his head having Rhinoceros themed powers, his arms having Eel themed powers, and his legs having Grasshopper themed powers. First used to fight the Fukurō Yummy on even grounds. 'Sajazo' Sajazo is a silver/red form with his head having Rhinoceros themed powers, the Taja Spinner from the Kujaku arms and and his legs having Elephant themed powers. First used to fight evenly with the Unicorn Yummy 'Sagorietah' Sagorietar (サゴリーター, Sagorītā) is a silver/yellow form with his head having Rhinoceros themed powers, his arms having Gorilla themed powers, and his legs having Cheetah themed powers. It first debuted as a display of a different assortment of Medal selection whin Shingo took Ankh's job of giving OOO the Medals. Tajadol Combo Tajadol Combo '(タジャドルコンボ, ''Tajadoru Konbo), also known as the "'''Blazing Combo" (炎のコンボ, Honō no Konbo), is Kamen Rider OOO's red combination, using the powers of Ankh's Core Medals: Taka, Kujaku and Condol. This combo's primary motif is the Phoenix, often called the king of birds and is a mix of different kinds of birds. In this form, the Taka Head becomes the Taka Head Brave with the eyes becoming red rather than the usual green, wings protrude from the Taka Head, and the hawk head symbol on the forehead becomes more prominant. As Tajadol Combo, Kamen Rider OOO can see far distances, create energy peacock tail feathers to direct at opponents, use the Kujaku Wings to fly and project core medal like energy at it's opponents, and use the talon-like attachments of the Condor Legs. This form is armed with the Taja Spinner '''that can fire orbs of energy at it's opponent. It can also hold a number of '''Core Medals enabling him to preform the Giga Scan '''attack. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the '''Prominence Drop (プロミネンスドロップ, Purominensu Doroppu), where after sprouting wings from the Kujaku Arms, Kamen Rider OOO flies into the air and performs a flying drop kick, with the talons on the Condol Legs splitting apart, on the target. This Combo's debut was in Movie War Core where OOO uses this Combo to finish Kamen Rider Core alongside Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker Gold Xtreme. It first appeared in the series in episode 20 to fight the Lion-Kurage Yummy. Due to being the Super Combo, it's more powerful than the other combos but also more taxing on Eiji to the point that prolonged use will cause him to collapse even before canceling the transformation. *During the final battle, Ankh gives Eiji the last two Kujyaku and Condol Medals as well as the last Taka Medal that contains Ankh's consiousness, that was shattering, in order to fight Maki in his Greeed form. When Eiji transforms into Tajadol Combo, Ankh's voice announces the name of the Medals instead of the usual O Scanner voice. Ankh's conciousness fights alongside Kamen Rider OOO and performs a finshing attack along with the Giga Scan using the purple Core Medals. Shauta Combo Shauta Combo (シャウタコンボ, Shauta Konbo), also known as the "Marine Combo" (海のコンボ, Umi no Konbo), is Kamen Rider OOO's blue combination, using the powers of Mezool's Core Medals:' Shachi, Unagi' & Tako. As Shauta Combo, Kamen Rider OOO excels in underwater combat, and gains the ability to liquefy his body like Kamen Rider Black RX as the Bio Rider. It is armed with the Denki Unagi Whips which enable electrically charged attacks, the most powerful being the Voltarm Whip.' '''The Tako Legs allow Shauta Combo to climb walls with their suction cup-like abilities and can split apart for a barrage of hits. This Combo's Scanning Charge is the '''Octo Banish' (オクトバニッシュ, Okuto Banisshu) Rider Kick where OOO liquefies his lower body to propel himself upward, then use the Unagi Whips to drag the opponent upward while OOO goes back down using the Octo Legs to form a drill to burst through the opponent. 'Shauba' Shauba is a blue/green form with the head having Killer Whale themed powers, his arms having Eel themed powers, and his legs having Grasshopper themed powers. First used to escape Lost Ankh. 'Shajartar' Shajartar is a blue/red/yellow form with the head having Killer Whale themed powers, his arms having Peacock themed powers, and his legs having Cheetah themed powers. First used against the Unicorn Yummy. 'Shagorietar' Shagorietar is a blue/grey/yellow form with the head having Killer Whale themed powers, his arms having Gorilla themed powers, and his legs having Cheetah themed powers. First used to beat back the Shamo Yummy in the first meeting. 'Shatorartar' Shatorartar is a blue/yellow form with the Shachi Head for shooting water, the Tora Arms equipped with the Tora Claws, and the Cheetah legs for fast movement. First used as a training exercise with Shingo acting for Ankh. 'Shagorita' Shagorita is a blue/gray random combo with the head having Killer Whale themed powers, his arms having Gorilla themed powers, and the Tako Leg's splitting legs. The Scanning Charge of this Combo involved charging the Gori Bagoon with water, then shot off the Arms and slam into the target. Kamen Rider OOO use this Random Combo against the Hagatake Yummy in second and final fight. Tamashii Combo Tamashii Combo 'also known as the "Soul Combo" (魂の コンボ, ''Tamashii no Konbo) and the "Monster Combo" (怪人コンボ, Kaijin Konbo) is an exclusive Combo from OOO, Den-O, All Riders : Let's Go Kamen Riders it uses the Taka, Imagin & Shocker Core Medals. This Combo's Scanning Charge is the '''Tamashii Bomber, where the Shocker symbol appears on an enemy and launches a ball of energy made from the Imagin Arms. Putotyra Combo Putotyra Combo also known as the "Invincible Combo" (無敵のコンボ, Muteki no Konbo), is Kamen Rider OOO's purple combination. Paring up with the famed Tajadol Combo, Putotyra is easily one of the most powerful combos but it will slowly turn him into a mindless beast if he stays in the Combo for too long until recently when Kamen Rider OOO managed to gain control of the Purple Cores but he still suffers from the physical strain resulting from Combo use, and is still at risk of "letting himself go" if he does not consciously keep control. As a result of the purple Medals residing in his body, Eiji is undergoing a process known as "Greeedification", gradually turning him into a Greeed the longer the Medals are inside him. The Putotyra Combo has a power that is capable of destroying or damaging Core Medals. After Eiji gains two more Purple Medals, he can access this from in the usual way or straight into Putotyra while in Greeed form. Unlike the other combos, the Putotyra Combo causes most of the OOO armor to become white and cannot form a mix and match with the other Core Medals as the purple Medals are made in nature as the antithesis of desire negating the power of the other Core Medals and it is announced by the call "Putotyrannosaurus" (プトティラノザウルス, Putotiranozaurusu) rather than just its name "Putotyra". This combo consists of the Dinosaur Core Medals: the Ptera, Torikera, and Tyranno Medals. Also this combo has its own weapon, called the Medagabryu Axe. Putotera also comes with the weapons of the Torikera Arms, the "Wind Stinger" horns, which can stretch into various lengths according to Eiji's command; the Tyranno Legs can form a tail that can give off a devastating blow; and the Ptera head enables OOO to fly, as well as to freeze the opponent with a blast of icy air. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Blasting Freezer (ブラスティングフリーザ, Burasutingu Furīzā). When activated, Putotyra Combo using his Torikera Arm's Wind Stinger Horns to stab his opponents to stun them, while he uses his Ptera wings to freeze them immediatly after, and the Tyranno Leg's tail to finish them off by smashing them into frozen shards. Brakawani Combo ' Brakawani Combo '''is Kamen Rider OOO's orange and reptilian Combo. It's Core Medals are the undefined|undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Screen shot 2011-05-03 at 10.19.27 PM-1-.png 401px-OOOTamashii2.jpg Screen shot 2011-05-03 at 10 33 06 PM.png 198px-KamenRiderOOOSagohzoForm.jpg 176px-KamenRiderOOOTajadorForm.jpg 171px-KamenRiderOOOLatorartahForm.jpg 154px-KamenRiderOOOGatakiribaForm.jpg 244px-KamenRiderOOOTatobaForm.jpg Eji Greed.png KROOO.png '''Cobra, Kame and Wani '(Cobra, Turtle and Crocodile). This Combo are appeared in the movie, Kamen Rider OOO WONDERFUL: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals. This Combo was lost forever when the alchemist Gara was defeated 800 years ago. Brakawani Combo's body is covered in a substance called Soma Venom (ソーマ・ヴェノム, Sōma Venomu), which makes him able to heal instantly after taking any attack. In the Brakawani Combo, Kamen Rider OOO's eyesight is doubled and gains infra-red vision, use the tutle shell-like Goura Guardner, and use the Saw Deadscythers oon his legs to generate an energy crocodile, which chomps his enemies with every kick. In addition, he is armed with the Burangi, which lets him summon a giant cobra from the top of his head to attack enemies. This Combo's Scanning Charge is the Warning Ride (ワーニングライド, Wāningu Raido?) Rider Kick, where Kamen Rider OOO projects three orange rings in front of him before dashing through them in a foot-first slide before unleashing a powerful kick with the Saw Deadscythers. Gallery Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Riders Category:Characters Category:Greeed